Guild
Overview Guilds in Echo of Soul are groups of people who can chat together all at once using the guild chat and they can wage war against other guilds. Guilds can only have 50 members when they are first created. In order to get more members, the guild has to level up. Keep in mind this number is per character invited, not per account. To join a guild you must receive an invitation from a member of the guild that has permission to send them. Both players (the invitee and the inviter) must be online at the same time. You can invite someone to a Guild from anywhere in the map and being friends with them is not necessary. This will only get one of your characters into the guild. Guilds are not account related in EoS so if you want more characters in a guild you will have to get an invitation for each one separately. Creation/Dissolution Creating a Guild To create a guild speak with the Guild Manager NPC (can be found in every major cities) and respect the following rules: Rules for Creating Guilds in Echo of Soul: # Players cannot be a member of another guild # Characters must be level 20 or higher # The cost to create a guild is 1 gold # Guild Name cannot exceed 16 characters # Guild Name cannot be in use by another guild # Guild name cannot match that of a disbanded guild # Guild name cannot contain derogatory terms or slurs Disbanding a Guild After a guild disband, you have a 7 days timeframe before the guild totally disappears. During this time, the guild leader can restore the guild at any time by speaking to Guild Manager NPC. To disband a guild, speak with the Guild Manager NPC and respect the following rules: Rules for Disbanding Guilds in Echo of Soul: # Only the Guild Leader can disband a guild, and only when the guild is in a Peaceful state. # No one aside from the Guild Leader can be in the guild when disbanding # All stored items and gold will be lost after disbanding # Guild can be restored within 7 days of disbanding through the Reassemble Guild menu # The Guild Leader cannot join or create a new guild within 7 days of disbanding a guild Levels In order to level the guild and have more member slots, skills and storage space, you have to get EXP for the Guild. To level up a guild, members have to complete quests, kill monsters and/or kill Enemy Guild members. Guilds gain exp when: * A member gains EXP from a quest. * A member gains EXP from killing an enemy. * A member gains EXP from a dungeon. The guild does not get the same amount of experience as the player; it only gets a small percentage. You can level a Guild up to Level 20. Features and Benefits Guild Storage The Guild needs to be level 2 or higher to obtain Guild Storage. The Guild Storage allows members to share and store resources/gold in a same place. Buffs Players can get extra skills/buffs if they are in a guild (these depend on the guild level): Management Promote/Demote Open the guild window (key G) tab “Members”, right click on the members you wish to promote or demote. There are 5 guild ranks: Leader - Commander - Lieutenant - Knight - Recruit. Roles/Authority Open the guild window (key G) tab “Authority” to manage Guild’s ranks and permissions. . . . Alliances Guilds can create alliances with other Guilds to become stronger. These are called Amity in Echo of Soul. It is a useful way to join up forces when in hostile mode, as the system will not let you attack allied guild members, and you can focus together on your Enemies. You can have a maximum of 5 Amity agreements with other guilds. You can request it by opening the "Diplomacy" tab on your guild menu and clicking on "Request Amity". Both Guild leaders need to agree/accept to form an Amity. You can also disolve an amity by simply clicking on the cross below "Withdraw". Similarly to the Guild chat, there is an Amity Chat that can be seen when you have alliances with other guilds. When writing on this chat, the name of your guild will appear between parenthesis just after your character name. Novice Guild System Novice Guilds are silent Guilds, created to provide a community for new Soulkeepers so that they can familiarize themselves with the world of EoS. General Information * Guild level is set to and fixed at level 5 so Guild EXP cannot be earned. * There is no guild leader. Players cannot be manually expelled from a Novice Guild by another player. * Novice guilds have the following benefits: ** Swift Growth Lv.1: 2% more EXP earned while hunting mosters. ** Gold Rush Lv.1: 2% more Gold earned when hunting monsters and completing quest. Joining a Novice Guild A player joins a Novice Guild as a Recruit. After 1 hour they will become a Knight. As a general member, players can use the Guild Storage (store and withdraw items or money) and invite other players to the guild. There are 4 different ways a player can join a Novice guild: * By Creating a New Character: When players create a new character, they are automatically added to a Novice Guild. The guild name will have a shortened version of the server as well as a number in order to differentiate it from the other novice guilds. Normal guilds cannot have special characters/symbols which also makes these guild names unique. * As a Returning Player: '''If a player is not already in a guild and has returned after being absent from the game for a certain amount of time, they will automatically be added to a novice guild. ** Level 1-40: 3 day absence ** Level 41-70: 7 day absence * Internal Invite: A player can be invited to a Novice Guild by someone who is already in the Guild. * Through the Guild Manager NPC: ** Mnemos Town: Fennel ** Ignea: Official Lux ** Laterna: Derios ** Rimen: Ossic ** Bernicia: Opie . '''Leaving a Novice Guild * Players who remain disconnected from the game for a longer period of time will be automatically removed from the novice guild. ** Level 1-40: removed after 3 days ** Level 41-70: removed after 7 days * Like with normal guilds, when players try to delete a character they will be informed that they are a member of a guild. They will need to leave the novice guild in order to continue with character deletion. * There is no penalty for leaving a novice guild.